


Redemption

by BabySky



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A bit poetic, Grim Reaper!Lee Jinhyuk, Homophobia, Implicit description of suicide, Implied Bullying, M/M, Rebrith Theory, Reincarnation, Surgeon!Kim Wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Apa ikatan takdir yang tersembunyi di balik pertemuan antara Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa dan Dokter berdedikasi?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Redemption

  
  
  
  


Jinhyuk sudah menghafal seluruh bagian dari rumah sakit ini nyaris seperti nadinya sendiri. entah berapa tahun yang ia habiskan, berkeliling dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain, memetiki nyawa-nyawa yang terlepas dari tubuh fana, membimbing mereka menuju ruang penghakiman yang kelak akan mengarahkan para nyawa tersebut ke tempat peristirahatan mereka sembari menunggu akhir dunia. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah dan sudah ia lakoni entah selama sekian tahun -Jinhyuk sudah saru akan konsep waktu. 

Sebenarnya mudah juga bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pekerjaan Jinhyuk. Masalah bukannya tak pernah ada. Sekali waktu Jinhyuk direpotkan dengan seorang nenek yang menolak untuk ikut bersamanya sampai cucu kesayangannya datang untuk menjenguk. Jinhyuk harus mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan jiwa sang nenek yang meronta meminta dibebaskan, namun keinginan fana seringkali terlalu kuat sehingga tarikan Jinhyuk kalah begitu saja. 

Lalu Kim Wooseok datang begitu saja seolah dibawa angin, menebarkan senyum profesional yang  _ katanya  _ menyegarkan seisi rumah sakit -tapi tidak. Kedatangannya seperti petaka bagi Jinhyuk. 

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Dokter bedah muda spesialis saraf itu begitu berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, dan amat bersungguh sungguh. Tingkat keselamatan pasien naik perlahan, tapi bagi Jinhyuk ia serupa mimpi buruk. Maksudnya, sudah pekerjaan Jinhyuk untuk berdiri di pojok ruang operasi, menunggu sampai detik-detik kegagalan dan mengulurkan tangan pada nyawa yang lepas, namun sejak Wooseok tiba… ia berakhir termangu di tempatnya, lalu pulang tanpa hasil apa-apa. Ia bahkan nyaris menghabiskan lebih banyak waktunya di bangsal yang berisikan orang-orang tua yang memang sudah kepayahan, yang usianya sudah tak kuat melawan penyakit apapun yang mereka miliki. 

Tentu bukan berarti Jinhyuk tak menikmati waktu bersama para orang tua itu. Menjadi lanjut usia, kepekaan mereka akan kematian bertambah, dan terkadang beberapa bisa melihat wujud Jinhyuk. Seringkali ia hanya akan diam dan memberikan senyuman, pun sekali dua kali ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mengajak mereka berbicara, menenangkan bahwa dunia setelah kematian takkan seburuk itu selama mereka berbuat baik di kehidupan mereka. 

Jinhyuk tak begitu menyukai Wooseok. Tatapannya penuh ambisi. Ia bersikap seolah ia bisa menyelamatkan siapapun yang masuk ke dalam ruang operasinya, dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Malaikat pencabut nyawa bisa membaca aura, tak heran jika Jinhyuk bisa tahu kalau Wooseok memancarkan jiwa penyelamat sejati.  _ Tentu saja,  _ dengus Jinhyuk. Dia dokter. tentu saja dia penyelamat. Penyembuh. Pembawa benih kehidupan. apapun kau menyebutnya. 

Mereka yang berkaitan dengan hidup tak pernah bisa dipahami para pembawa kematian. 

Jinhyuk penasaran kenapa ia menaruh perhatian begitu besar sekaligus rasa tak suka yang sama besarnya pada Wooseok. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya waspada, jauh lebih besar daripada aura penyelamatnya. 

__________  
  


Ego Jinhyuk besar. di banyak kesempatan, Ia lebih suka memperhatikan Wooseok dari kejauhan, mendoakan kegagalan pada operasi agar pekerjaannya bisa berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya, namun terkadang karena rasa penasaran dan hal-hal yang kemudian ia salahkan pada daya tarik antar manusia, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk turun dan mendekat kepada Wooseok. 

Dihampirinya Wooseok yang tengah menghabiskan minum sendirian di kedai minum. Mungkin ia kelelahan, pikir Jinhyuk. Terlebih, tak ada yang bisa menolak teman dikala minum sendirian malam-malam, kan? 

  
  


Jinhyuk datang, melemparkan ilusi sehingga Wooseok akan menganggap seisi kedai minum penuh. Ia duduk di hadapan Wooseok, berbasa basi tentang pekerjaan sampai Wooseok sendiri yang membuka diri tentang kelelahannya sebagai dokter bedah terbaik dan stress yang ia alami. 

"Kenapa kau bekerja begitu keras? Kau bahkan tak mengenal sebagian besar pasienmu." Ia berkata selewatan saja, nadanya dibuat seolah ia tak penasaran namun semata mencari topik untuk dipecahkan. 

  
  


Tapi Wooseok menyahut. Mabuknya sangat membantu. 

  
  
  
  


“Kamu tahu,” Wooseok meracau, matanya sudah separuh terpejam. “Satu nyawa manusia itu berharga. Satu kehidupan, kau pikir berapa harganya? Hah! Tak ternilai! Ada keluarga yang dimilikinya, ada orang yang menyayanginya dan kelak akan menangisinya kalau ia pergi nanti…” ia cegukan. “Aku..” tangannya yang terkepal dipukulkan ke dada. “Aku sudah kehilangan begitu banyak orang, kau tahu? Aku sudah melihat begitu banyak orang menangis karena satu nyawa yang pergi. Aku tak mau melihat ada lagi orang yang menangis. Aku ingin mereka semua bahagia. Bilapun akhirnya memang pergi, setidaknya ia tak pergi karena sakitnya. Aku ingin mereka pergi di tengah pelukan keluarga yang menyayanginya.” 

Bola mata Jinhyuk diputar. Kenapa gerangan manusia ini begitu peduli? Di zaman ini, semua orang hanya memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi diri mereka saja. Orang berjabatan hanya memikirkan jabatannya, sementara orang miskin berusaha keras agar tak mati. Empati? Kapan terakhir kali Jinhyuk melihat empati yang benar benar murni tanpa mengharapkan pamrih? Tapi Wooseok, dokter baru ini yang berhasil masuk ke rumah sakit dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dengan belajar mati matian sampai mimisan, tanpa menyuap instansi manapun (ya, Jinhyuk melakukan riset), memiliki rasa peduli yang begitu meluap-luap bahkan pada orang yang tak ia kenal. 

Jinhyuk mulai curiga Wooseok adalah semacam malaikat yang jatuh. Bukan berarti Jinhyuk pernah bertemu malaikat jatuh. 

"Kau pikir apa gunanya dokter, kalau bukan untuk bekerja keras menyelamatkan nyawa?" Tangan kanan Wooseok menghantam bahunya, celotehannya makin kemana-ana. 

  
  


"Lalu apa gunanya kematian? Bagaimana jika kau sudah berusaha sedemikian rupa namun mereka tetap meninggal?" 

  
  


"Kalau begitu.." Wooseok cegukan lagi. "Itu sudah takdir. Kau percaya pada konsep takdir?  _ Homo proponit, sed deus disponit _ . Kau tahu itu? Manusia berusaha, Tuhan yang menentukan." 

"Kamu percaya ketuhanan." Jinhyuk tak mengerti kenapa dirinya sangat ingin mendebat dokter ini. 

Tawa Wooseok terdengar meremehkan. "Kamu tidak?" 

Ia tak memberikan jawaban. 

“Bagaimana dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa?” Jinhyuk bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi Wooseok memicingkan mata padanya, menelusuri ekspresinya seolah itu bisa menguliti kebenaran tertentu. 

“Kau bukan kebetulan seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang datang untuk mengetesku, kan? Apakah aku layak mati sekarang atau tidak? Hm? Kau bukan sekadar orang dalam halusinasi mabukku, kan?” 

Jinhyuk melambaikan tangan. Ia memesan sebotol soju lagi pada bibi penjaga warung dan membayar semua pesanan Wooseok. 

“Kau akan lupa pembicaraan ini. Kau hanya akan mengingat pria asing yang membelikanmu minuman karena merasa kasihan pada wajah lelahmu.” ia membisikkan sebaris mantra penghapus ingatan tepat di telinga Wooseok, kemudian berlalu. Benaknya kusut ditelan kontemplasi. 

__________

Jika kehidupan memang sedemikian berharganya, kenapa ia ada? Pencabut nyawa pada dasarnya manusia. Tapi ia sudah mati. Jinhyuk ingin tahu kenapa ia diberi amanat atas pekerjaan ini. Apakah ini kompensasi atau hukuman? Apakah ia pernah diberi pilihan? Jika iya, kenapa ia memilih hal ini?

Dan jika konsep takdir memang nyata, kenapa ia harus dipertemukan dengan Wooseok yang begitu menjunjung kehidupan? Apa yang harus ia pahami? 

Manusia berusaha dan tuhan menentukan. Apa yang pernah ia usahakan semasa hidupnya? Apa takdir yang tuhan tentukan untuknya sampai saat ini? 

Bagaimana ia mati?

Atas dasar apa ia menjadi pencabut nyawa? 

Apa yang harus ia pahami dari kehidupan jika pekerjaannya adalah mencabut kehidupan itu sendiri?

Jinhyuk tak pernah bertanya-tanya lebih daripada ini, dan begitu ia mulai bertanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak mau berhenti menggema di balik pikirannya, meraung dan menuntut jawaban.

  
  
_________  
  


Ada sosok tak dikenal mendatangi Jinhyuk dalam mimpi. Tubuhnya melayang sekian senti dari tanah, suaranya parau, seperti ditarik dari kesakitan dan luka, luka yang begitu dalam, seolah ada tangisan yang sudah tak mampu ditumpahkan. Wajahnya tertutup tudung berasap, warnanya seperti warna yang tak ada di dunia fana. Jinhyuk terpana. Ia punya tekanan besar untuk berlutut di hadapan sosok yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa ini. 

Sosok itu melolong, lirih dan tersakiti. “ _Aku menciptakanmu, kau tahu?”_

Demi mendengarnya, Hati Jinhyuk serasa bak diinjak-injak. Seperti ada yang memaksa dirinya menyerahkan hartanya yang paling berharga, seperti ada yang menghancurkan hasil karyanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Seperti jantungnya dicabut paksa, Jinhyuk dihantam gelombang rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang meluap tiba-tiba.

“ _Aku mendengarmu, kau tahu?”_ ia meratap, asap mencair di sekeliling kakinya, menyesaki Jinhyuk dengan air mata. “ _Aku mendengarmu membenci penciptaanmu. Aku mendengarmu membenci. Aku mendengarmu mencari pelampiasan atas kesalahan_.” Kini suaranya bergaung, ada tali yang tersangkut di bawah dagu Jinhyuk tiba-tiba, ia tertarik ke atas, saluran napasnya tercekat. Jinhyuk meronta tanpa suara sementara sang sosok berasap makin melingkupinya serupa kubah. 

“ _Kau tercipta sempurna, manusia!_ ” gaung tersedan itu kini tersapu amarah seolah ia terkhianati. “ _Kau tercipta sempurna namun mengapa kau mencoba menghancurkan dirimu sendiri? Kau bisa memiliki segalanya namun kau memutuskan untuk pergi bahkan sebelum mencoba. Kau punya segala alasan untuk bertahan namun kau memilih kepergian yang menyakitkan, bahkan meninggalkan luka untuk orang-orang yang juga mencintaimu sedemikian rupa?”_

Tali di leher Jinhyuk menghilang. ia terlempar ke kerlipan memori dari proyektor tak kasat mata yang memutar kisah kelabu tentang anak muda yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantung dirinya sendiri. Wajah pemuda itu basah oleh airmata dan derita, jemarinya bergetar hebat, namun lukanya jauh lebih menyengat. Saat kursi ditendang dan sang pemuda menggelinjang melawan, Jinhyuk tak bisa lebih keras lagi menjerit. Ia mengejar, berusaha menyelamatkan, tapi wujudnya menembus layar, mengubahnya menjadi citra baru. 

Ada sosok lain yang meraung di atas tubuh kaku pemuda dengan bekas tambang di lehernya, ratapannya tak bersuara, tapi rasa kehilangannya menancap di perut Jinhyuk, mengalirinya dengan perasaan bersalah yang mengikat. 

Mata-mata di balik si pria tampak menghakimi. Seorang lelaki menangisi lelaki lain yang mati tak normal. Kehilangannya dihakimi seolah ia tak pantas menduka. Nyinyir mengalir, cemooh dan ludahan tak tahu tempat jatuh ke bahu si pria. 

Lamat-lamat Jinhyuk mampu mendengar tangisnya. 

**_“Jangan pergi…”_ **

**_“Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…”_ **

**_“Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu?”_ **

**_“Bagaimana caraku bertahan?”_ **

**_“Kamu alasanku tinggal dan kini jika kau pun juga meninggalkanku sendiri, apa yang harus kulakukan?”_ **

**_“Harus apa aku supaya kamu kembali?”_ **

**_“Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…”_ **

**_“Kamu menjanjikan selamanya padaku, kembali dan lunasi janjimu…”_ **

**_“Kembali padaku, bodoh…”_ **

**_“Kembali padaku, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…”_ **

**_“Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian..”_ **

**_“Lee Sungjoon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…”_ **

Wajah lelaki yang mati tersingkap, Jinhyuk melihat wajahnya sendiri. Sekejap ia menyadari siapa yang menangisinya. 

Itu Kim Wooseok. 

  
  
  
  


Citra itu menghilang seperti ledakan. Sang sosok berasap kembali ke hadapan Jinhyuk, kali ini bersimpuh dan tergugu. 

" _Aku menciptakanmu begitu indah, kenapa kau menghancurkan hatiku sedemikian rupa? Kenapa? Aku menciptakanmu tanpa cela, oh, malangnya!”_

Lalu wajah Wooseok muncul lagi. Ia tertawa, tangannya tertaut dengan Jinhyuk -atau Sungjoon- begitu erat, mereka bertukar tatap, lalu bibir bertemu bibir dan mereka berbagi senyuman bahagia. 

Di layar lain, ada jemari yang tergenggam diam-diam di tempat dimana tak ada yang melihat, pertukaran tatapan rahasia di balik bahu-bahu manusia, tawa kecil ketika malam makin dalam, dan lenguhan menggoda disertai kecupan-kecupan memuja. 

Jinhyuk bisa melihat dirinya dan Wooseok dalam tubuh Sungjoon dan Wooshin begitu bahagia. Mereka hidup seolah hari esok juga sudah menjadi milik mereka, seolah tak ada luka selama tangan masing-masing masih terdekap erat di dada. 

Namun kemudian Jinhyuk melihat penyudutan. baik Sungjoon maupun Wooshin sama-sama dikucilkan, dicemooh dan dilecehkan karena pasangan hidup mereka bukan dari gender yang berbeda. Di lingkungan yang berbeda, keduanya terbuang. Diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia. Dianggap menjijikkan. Dijauhi. 

Hanya saat mereka kembali ke pelukan yang lainnya baru senyuman kembali merekah. 

Airmata Jinhyuk tumpah. Seharusnya ia bahagia. Seharusnya ia merasa cukup dengan Wooshin seorang. Kenapa ia pergi? 

Sang sosok kembali. Telunjuknya menuding murka, pun ia tak kuasa mencerca. “ _Kenapa?”_ ia bertanya, gaungnya melemah. _“Kenapa? Kenapa?”_

Wooshin yang berbalut pakaian berduka kembali. Pintu rumah tempat mereka tinggal bersama dipenuhi coretan vandalisme tak senonoh yang tak lagi menarik perhatian Wooshin. Ia masuk, menenggelamkan diri dalam alkohol dan air matanya sendiri. Ratapannya begitu merana nan nelangsa. 

Waktu dipercepat. Rumah itu menua. Wooshin masih disana. Masih dicerca, masih terluka, masih bertahan. Di malam-malam yang sepi, ia membalik album lama, foto Sungjoon dan dirinya yang tengah berbagi tawa ditatap lama-lama, senyuman rindu berusia puluhan tahun itu mencair menjadi sedu sedan penuh rasa kehilangan. 

Di kemudian hari, tubuh Wooshin Ditemukan tak bernyawa, foto Sungjoon ada di pelukannya. Meski separuh tak terima, pihak rumah duka mengebumikan foto Sungjoon beserta peti mati Wooshin. Entah doa apa yang mereka panjatkan pada orang yang dicap sebagai pendosa. 

Lalu redup.

Tak ada layar, tak ada proyeksi, tak ada citra. 

Jinhyuk terduduk di tempatnya, wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Sang Sosok berasap duduk bersamanya, juga menangis. 

_“Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan?”_ isaknya. _“Kau lihat seberapa besar luka yang kau torehkan? Kau lihat derita apa yang harus ditanggung dia yang kau tinggalkan?”_

“Wooshin.. Wooseok... “ Otak Jinhyuk tak mampu merangkai kata-kata. “Oh, Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan..?” 

_“Kamu bukan yang pertama. Dan tak kan menjadi yang terakhir. Kau harus mencari penebusanmu dalam dirinya. Kau harus sungguh-sungguh memohon pengampunan atas dosamu. Kau harus menebus dirimu sendiri atas segalanya, bahkan dalam kehidupanmu yang berikutnya_." 

Sosok itu menghilang dalam kepulan kelabu, mengirimkan jinhyuk keluar dari dunia mimpi dengan sentakan menyakitkan. 

Sepanjang hari itu Jinhyuk menangis. 

  
  


__________

Lalu Jinhyuk mengingat semuanya. Ia mengingat seluruh kehidupannya sebagai Sungjoon, tentang kekasih prianya yang bernama Wooshin. Ia ingat mereka berdua menangis bersama di kamar Sungjoon saat menyadari mereka berbeda dan tak seperti yang lain. Ia ingat kata-kata penenang bodoh yang saling mereka bisikkan ke telinga masing masing di akhir hari. Ia ingat janji-janji tentang melarikan diri dan menemukan tempat yang memberikan penerimaan. Ia ingat kotak berisikan setumpuk kertas bertuliskan harapan mereka untuk masa depan. Jinhyuk mengingat semuanya dan itu tak membuat rasa bersalahnya berkurang. 

Perundungannya sama dengan Wooseok, entah siapa yang lebih parah. 

Jinhyuk ragu malaikat pencabut nyawa bisa merasakan emosi sebegini kuatnya, namun ia curiga Tuhan mau repot-repot mengembalikan sebagian esensi hidupnya hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit menderita. 

  
  
___________  
  
  


Ia tak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk mendatangi Wooseok adalah hal baik atau tidak. Tetap saja nyatanya ia sekarang ada di sini, pukul sepuluh malam buta, di depan apartemen Wooseok, bahkan saat ia belum menyiapkan alibi apapun tentang siapa dirinya dan bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui tempat tinggal Wooseok. Jinhyuk tak pernah bersikap seimpulsif ini, dan sekali lagi ia melemparkan kesalahannya pada candaan Tuhan. 

Wooseok membuka pintu tanpa ekspresi. Jinhyuk mengira dirinya akan bisa menahan, namun melihat Wooseok sedekat ini, ditambah dengan luapan emosi dari mimpi yang baru ia hadapi, Jinhyuk tak bisa tak menabrakkan dirinya kepada pelukan Wooseok, mendekap bahunya erat-erat meski tahu kemudian ia didorong menjauh. 

"Kau siapa?" Wooseok bertanya. Ia tak ketakutan. Wooseok tak pernah takut pada apapun. 

Jinhyuk membuka mulutnya. Lalu ia tersadar sama sekali tak ada penjelasan yang singkat dan logis tentang malaikat pencabut nyawa, belahan jiwa, dan kehidupan kembali setelah kematian. 

  
  
  


"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Semburnya begitu saja. 

Alis Wooseok terangkat. 

  
  


_____

Bagaimanapun, Wooseok tetap mengizinkan Jinhyuk masuk. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang sempit yang hanya berisikan beberapa barang, botol bir berbaris di meja. Jinhyuk tak repot bertanya. 

"Jadi maksudmu kisah Plato nyata." 

Wooseok bicara tentang manusia yang berasal dari dua tubuh dan kemudian dipisahkan, dan kedua tubuh itu akan selamanya mencari pasangan mereka, yang kemudian menjadi belahan jiwa. 

Jinhyuk tak tahu apakah mereka memang belahan jiwa atau tidak, tapi sekali lagi, Jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah ia diizinkan untuk memiliki belahan jiwa setelah ia mencabut kehidupannya sendiri sejahat itu. 

_ Seberapa banyak cinta yang berhak ia miliki setelah dosa besar yang ia perbuat?  _

Ceritanya jatuh lebih mudah dari yang ia sangka. Jinhyuk mengisahkan semua, Sungjoon dan Wooshin, hukumannya, mimpinya, dan dirinya. 

  
________  
  
  
  


“Itu aku, kan?” Wooseok mendesah panjang. “Aku penebusanmu. Keterkaitan kita di kehidupan yang lalu, dosamu, dukaku. Kita diikat benang takdir sejak awalnya.” 

Jinhyuk tak menjawab. Tatapnya jauh pada langit yang nyaris memerah. Fajar sebentar lagi tiba. Sekejap pun Wooseok belum memejamkan mata. Mungkin banjir informasi yang nyaris seluruhnya sulit diterima logika menyesaki otaknya sampai ia tak bisa tidur. Sedikit banyak Jinhyuk merasa bersalah. 

“Sudah berapa lama?” Wooseok bertanya lagi. 

Jinhyuk menggeleng. “Entah. Beberapa puluh tahun? Entah sudah berapa generasi. Aku sudah saru akan konsep waktu.” 

Balasannya dengungan. “Pasti sulit untukmu.” 

“Alah bisa asal biasa.” sahutnya santai. “Semuanya mulai sulit saat aku bertemu denganmu. Kau datang seperti distraksi. Rutinitasku begitu saja runtuk hanya karena kau hadir.”

“Jelaskan.” 

“Kau berusaha terlalu keras, aku sudah pernah bicara padamu tentang ini.” 

Sepakat, benak keduanya kembali ke warung makan dimana Jinhyuk pertama kali menghampiri Wooseok beralasan rasa penasaran. Rasa penasaran yang akhirnya membuahkan pencerahan.

“Kau pikir itu bukan kebetulan? Aku di masa lalu yang ditinggal mati dan aku di masa kini berusaha menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin nyawa. Dan kau yang di masa lalu mencabut nyawamu sendiri, kini harus mencabut nyawa orang lain.”

Jinhyuk mengamini. Itu jelas bukan kebetulan. Ada keterkaitan dan permainan takdir. Ada campur tangan universa dan hutang kehidupan. Jinhyuk benar-benar tak pernah bosan berpikir bahwa Tuhan bercanda dengannya. 

Wooseok menghela nafas panjang lagi. Kardigan di bahunya dieratkan. "Bagaimana kehidupan Wooshin di masa lalu?" Ia bertanya lagi. 

Lama Jinhyuk meragu. Setelah mengingat semuanya, aneh rasanya menceritakan kehidupan masa lalunya pada reinkarnasi dari kekasihnya. 

"Dia pemuda yang baik." Ia memulai. "Harumnya seperti masakan rumahan. Makanan kesukaannya kimbab. Ia ahli minum-minum, ambisinya menerbitkan buku puisi. Hobinya mendengarkan musik. Ia menyukai kucing. Kami pernah memelihara anjing bernama Tan. Bibirnya terasa seperti ceri dan persik. Pelukannya hangat. Ia punya buku sketsa berisikan bagian-bagian terindah dalam hidupnya." Nafasnya tercekat. Pipi Jinhyuk basah. "Dia… dia… dia suka ke danau di musim panas, piknik dan mengejar tupai…" ia berhenti untuk menyeka mata. "Sebagian besar puisinya adalah tentang Sungjoon. Di malam-malam yang cerah ia akan berdiri di kursi, memaksaku menjadi audien dan menyimaknya mendeklamasi." 

Kaki Wooseok makin rapat dipeluk ke dada. "Kurasa dia sangat mencintaimu." 

Jinhyuk menerawang teringat ratapan Wooshin dalam mimpinya. "Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi? Dia yang begitu bahagia saat bersamaku, kenapa kutinggalkan?" 

"Kau bilang kau melihatnya menua sendirian." 

Kepala Jinhyuk terangguk. "Dia mati tua, sendiri dan masih dihina. Dia sendirian, Wooseok. Dia sendirian, mendekap foto Sungjoon dan meninggal dengan senyuman…" 

Wooseok tersenyum simpati. 

"Aku meninggalkannya dalam luka yang begitu banyak. Aku pergi saat akulah satu satunya alasannya bertahan. Bahkan setelah aku pergi pun ia masih tinggal, Wooseok." Giginya bergemeretak. "Seharusnya aku tetap bertahan meski dia adalah satu-satunya alasan." 

Wooseok mendekat kepadanya, tangannya mengusap bahu Jinhyuk lembut. 

"Tidak apa-apa sekarang, Jinhyuk. Dia mencintaimu, dan itu sudah cukup." 

  
  


Dan momen ketika Wooseok melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk tahu apa rasanya berpulang. 

Wooseok terasa seperti ujung dari perjalanan panjang. Ia adalah awal dari akhir dan akhir dari awal kisah Jinhyuk yang dijalin takdir. Wooseok adalah rumahnya tempat dimana ia kembali seberapapun jauhnya ia pergi. Rasanya Jinhyuk seperti baru menembus batas dunia lain, memasrahkan dirinya tanpa ragu kepada Wooseok, jemari ditautkan dan bibir dipertemukan. Perasaan tak suka yang ada di awal pertemuan mereka bukanlah benci, melainkan ketertarikan yang disalah artikan. Sejak awal Wooseok adalah takdirnya, dan semesta sudah mengatur caranya agar cerita mereka kembali berkelindan. 

  
  


"Maafkan aku, Wooseok." Suaranya parau. "Maafkan aku, karena sudah membawamu ke dalam semua kesulitan ini." Wooseok hendak menghentikannya, Jinhyuk menampik. "Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu di masa lalu, maafkan aku yang begitu pengecut dan memutuskan untuk pergi di saat aku punya semua alasan untuk bertahan. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu melalui segalanya sendirian. Maafkan aku, Wooseok…" 

Senyumannya begitu indah, namun begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat hingga Jinhyuk tak kuasa. Dikecupnya lagi buku jari Wooseok yang tak lepas ia genggam, membisikkan maaf dalam afeksi yang tak ingin ia buat berhenti. 

"Bukankah pernah kubilang? Manusia berusaha, Tuhan yang menentukan. Kali ini…" ia berhenti sesaat. "Kali ini yang berlaku adalah  _ manusia menuai apa yang ia tanam, _ kurasa." 

Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok berusaha menenangkannya, pun yang ia rasakan justru malah rasa bersalah yang kembali menggunung. 

"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padaku setelah semua ini." Ia melanjutkan. Netranya yang sewarna madu pekat seolah menghipnotis Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk bisa melihat kehidupan Wooseok berkedip cepat di balik matanya. Ia melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman, jemari yang tertaut, kali ini dengan cincin di jari manisnya, dan senyum berterimakasih atas pendampingan sepanjang usia. Jinhyuk melihat Wooseok menua dan bahagia dengan seseorang yang kelak akan menggenggam tangannya meski bukan dirinya, namun ia tak kuasa bicara. Takdir punya cara yang kejam untuk mengubah diri pada mereka yang berani melangkahi. Ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman, entah Wooseok akan menafsirkannya sebagai pertanda apa. 

Semakin lama Jinhyuk merasakan esensi eksistensinya memudar perlahan, luruh di genggaman Wooseok sampai ia merasakan indera perabanya tak lagi mendapati kehangatan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, jantungnya yang tak pernah berdetak kini terasa berat. Waktunya datang begitu cepat. Ia pikir ia akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama Wooseok.

"Aku berjanji kita akan bertemu lagi, Wooseok." Ia mengeratkan dekapan meski tahu itu tak ada gunanya. "Aku berjanji di kehidupan yang berikutnya setelah pengampunanku, aku akan mencarimu lagi dan lagi." 

"Bagaimana jika takdir sekali lagi mengejek kita?" 

"Peduli setan pada takdir." Sudut bibir Jinhyuk jatuh. Wajahnya panas. "Tak peduli butuh berapa kehidupan lagi pun, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku bersumpah demi segalanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Aku bersumpah, pada hari dimana rinduku diijinkan untuk tersampaikan, aku akan kembali kepadamu. Hatiku akan kembali memanggilmu dalam nama-nama yang takkan pernah kau lupakan, mau berapapun nama lain yang kelak akan kau pakai di kehidupan selanjutnya." 

Tatapan Wooseok padanya penuh tanda tanya. "Ah, manusia." Desahnya halus. "Janji dan ambisi, mati ditelan cinta. Menyumpahkan segalanya pada Yang Kuasa padahal hari esok saja mereka tak tahu seperti apa rupanya." 

Jinhyuk berhasil menemukan cara untuk kembali tersenyum. "Mau bagaimana? Sejak awal penciptaan pun semua kesalahan manusia tercipta karena cinta." 

"Dan kau mau-mau saja mengikuti?" 

"Jika mencintaimu adalah kesalahan maka aku dengan senang hati tak pernah berpulang ke jalan yang mereka bilang benar." 

Bibir Wooseok mengejarnya, dan ia berharap pria itu tak merasakan dirinya yang semakin mengabur. 

"Aku tak pernah menyesal, kau tahu?" Ujarnya. "Aku mencintaimu sejak awal, dan aku akan mencintaimu selalu, sampai akhir. Aku tak menyesal sama sekali, Jinhyuk." 

Jinhyuk benar-benar ingin tahu skenario candaan apalagi yang tengah Tuhan susun untuknya, karena ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ia tak pantas memiliki seseorang seperti Kim Wooseok dalam hidupnya. 

"Maka jika pada kehidupan berikutnya kau merasa tak pantas dicintai, sendirian, dan ketakutan, kuharap jauh, jauh di dalam hatimu kau bisa merasakan bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku." 

Dan demi Tuhan, Jinhyuk tak bisa merasa lebih dicintai lagi daripada ini. 

"Kalau cinta memang sekuat yang mereka bilang, tentu perasaan ini akan tersisa di dalam hatimu, sampai kapanpun." 

Sekali ciuman lagi dan Jinhyuk tahu ia akan segera menghilang. 

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku akan menunggu kau datang, jika takdir mengijinkan. Aku akan menanti sampai waktu mengembalikan dirimu kepadaku lagi, Jinhyuk. Tak peduli seberapa banyak kehidupan yang harus kulalui untuk itu. Aku akan menanti kau datang dalam wujud siapapun, pada usia berapapun. Kelak jika waktu itu tiba, aku akan melepaskan segalanya demi kembali ke dalam genggamanmu. Aku takkan pernah lagi melepaskanmu. Aku takkan pernah lagi membiarkanmu menderita dalam kesendirian." 

Wooseok bicara seperti mantra, semetara eksistensi Jinhyuk kian memudar. Di satu titik dimana Jinhyuk benar-benar terhapuskan, Wooseok jatuh terlelap, dan kelak ketika ia terbangun, tak ada memori yang tersisa tentang Lee Jinhyuk, kontemplasi tengah malam, dan cinta yang berlanjut dalam sekian kehidupan. 

Tuhan tidak bercanda, dan belahan jiwa itu benar adanya. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dalam Dialog, Symposium, Plato, Aristophanes mengajukan sebuah pernyataan tentang belahan jiwa. Aristophanes menyatakan bahwa manusia awalnya adalah satu. Ia memiliki empat lengan, empat kaki, dan satu kepala yang terbuat dari dua wajah, dengan dua kelamin berjenis pria dan wanita. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu bersama dan mempertontonkan ‘kemesraan’ mereka dengan cara yang amat sombong dan demostratif. Kelakuan itu membuat para dewa merasa cemburu. Tidak sampai di situ saja, para dewa merasa, bahwa mereka akan menjadi makhluk tandingan yang sangat kuat dan akan mengancam kekuasaan mereka. Akhirnya, Dewa Zeus menghukum manusia, dan membelahnya menjadi dua, menjadi pria dan wanita. Raga mereka dijauhkan. Ketika mereka berjauhan, kerinduan akan belahan jiwanya terus memanggil. Di kemudian hari, mereka akan saling mencari belahan jiwanya yang hilang agar mereka kembali bersama.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-fin-  
  
  



End file.
